


Landlord!AU

by dytabytes



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1: In which Raleigh Becket moves in at 21 Shatterdome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landlord!AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic, so characters will be slightly different due to changed live circumstances. For example, Mako will be a bit less reserved overall because she is not military personel, and Stacker smiles a bit more because he is not afraid that the world is going to end on his watch (he also does not have brain cancer). Raleigh is still a dip, though. Raleigh is always a dip.
> 
> That said, I really welcome any input you have on characterization, because I know that things are going to veer, but I don't want them to veer too much! I really appreciate your help!

When Raleigh had emailed 21 Shatterdome about moving in, he’d assumed that the super who emailed him back was old, male, and Japanese. He only got one of those three right, which is why the first few minutes he met Mako Mori were spent smiling blankly and cursing himself in his head for being such a dumbass.

His one saving grace (just the one) was that Ms. Mori apparently hadn’t caught on to his dumb, and thought that he was surprised because he’d been expecting her father.

"Sorry again that he’s not in! This building is his pet project — his real job is with the military, and they have him consulting in Hong Kong right now, so. Well. He’s not here."

"Don’t worry, it’s cool. I’m sure I’ll meet your dad eventually. And, uh, you’re pretty cool too, so that’s ... y’know. Fine too."

His words sound even lamer when he says them out loud, but Ms. Mori just tilts her head and smiles at him, like he just said something profound.

"I’m glad you think so, Mr. Becket."

Raleigh smiles back and shifts his duffel on his shoulder to try to hide his awkward. Of course, that just draws attention to his shoulder, and Ms. Mori’s eyes go wide.

"Oh! Oh, stupid me, I should have offered to take one of your bags when we started walking, drat!" And normally Raleigh would wave off anyone trying to help him with his stuff (he’s injured, not *crippled*, okay?) but the girl’s fluttering like some sort of particularly excited bird and she looks so sorry that he only manages a token, “It’s pretty heavy, can you handle it?" before she slides the duffel away from him. And apparently she can because she shoulders the thing with nary a heave.

"Don’t worry, this is nothing really! I’m a robotics engineer or, at least, I’m studying to be one. So the parts I work with are usually a lot heavier than this." She shrugs, looking a bit embarrassed as she points out, “Plus, I’ve got two free hands. You’re going to need at least one to handle the door, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." And if that isn’t the subtlest way anyone’s referred to his cane before, it’s certainly the least annoying. Raleigh adjusts his grip on the thing’s handle as he remembers that it’s there. “So, um, my apartment?"

"Right!" The girl starts scurrying down the hall again, but Raleigh doesn’t miss that she starts measuring her pace back down to a speed he can keep up with within five steps. “Sorry about that! You’re right down here in 1D."

She cocks her hip to brace the duffel as she fumbles with the giant key-ring around her wrist. “Aaaaa-Ha! Here we go! Your new home!"

The door swings open and she stands back, obviously waiting for Raleigh to go in first.  
It’s actually better than he expected. The furniture’s a little old, but sturdy enough, and there’s a big window in the back wall that’s letting in sunlight. When he wanders over, he sees that there’s a shared courtyard outside with what looks like a basketball court and maybe a garden? It’s green, anyway, and open and bright and completely different from the hole in the wall he used to share with Yancy. Which makes it perfect.

"So, do you like it?"

"Yeah." Raleigh turns around when he hears the thump of his duffel dropping onto the table.

"Yeah, it’s pretty nice. Thanks, Ms. Mori."

"Aaah! It’s just Mako, okay? That’s what everyone else in the building calls me." She holds her cheeks in her hands and Raleigh has to hold back the urge to ruffle her hair like a puppy’s.

"Sure, um ... Mako? But then I’m Raleigh, okay?" Raleigh tries a hesitant smile instead, and is rewarded with a huge beam in return.

"I can do that."

Mako tucks her hair behind her ears then, and scuffs her foot against he floor.

"Well, um, I’m sure you want some time to unpack and get settled, so I guess I’ll go now? But if there’s anything you need, I’m in 1A!" She levels a Look at him and crosses her arms across her chest. “Seriously, I’m the super, so if somethings broken or leaky or there’s a funny smell coming from somewhere, I get paid to fix that, so definitely let me know. Okay?"

"Okay...?"

"Great! I’ll see you later, then. Welcome to the Shatterdome!"

She waves and whirls out of the room, pausing briefly to see if he’s waved back (he has) before shutting the door behind her.

"Huh." Raleigh looks around again. The place seems strangely empty without her there. "Guess I better unpack my stuff."


End file.
